


Baby you're my angel

by NekomuraTsukiyo



Series: Supernatural Encounters [10]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angels, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-04 22:24:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17906783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekomuraTsukiyo/pseuds/NekomuraTsukiyo
Summary: When Changbin and Felix started dating, Jisung thought he's gonna have what humans called "diabetes"feat. Jacob from The Boyz (for like 0.1 sec)(title from Seventeen Adore U)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prequel to Minsung/Angel and Devil!

Angels were born from clouds.

So when Felix appeared one day suddenly and started introducing himself to everyone else, no one was surprised.

Well, except for Changbin.

You see, Changbin was the odd one. He's not born from clouds, i.e. he was human that really hadn't committed a single sin.

(Yes, Chan had been suspicious about that before, but after a few days of observation he decided it's in fact true, aside from Changbin's shy, introvert yet mischevious, snarky personality.)

And unfortunately, Changbin was the one who witnessed how Felix popped out from a cloud.

"W-what are you?!"

"Huh? Me?" Felix blinked, then wore the brightest smile ever existed, "I'm Felix. Nice to meet you!"

"No! What are you?" Changbin shrieked, until Jisung passed by.

"Chill, hyung. Angels are born that way." Jisung said.

As quickly as he came, Jisung left, leaving Changbin frozen on spot while Felix looked at him, confused.

"I - I'm sorry. I didn't know..." Changbin apologized, "Sorry for screaming at you."

"Ahaha, it's fine!" Felix laughed, "I suppose you're a died human?"

"Yeah."

"No wonder. Oh yeah, can you bring me to your leader?"

~

"Hello! My name's Lee Felix!"

"Oh, new member!" Chan beamed, "Hi, I'm Bang Chan, or Chris. Nice to meet you, but I'm quite occupied at the moment. Changbin, do you mind giving him a tour?"

"Uh, sure." Changbin nodded. "Let's go."

Totally out of Changbin's expectations, Felix held his hand. He could hear Chan's stupid cooing.

"What's that for...?"

"Oh, do you mind that?" Felix giggled, "I am afraid I will wander away if I see something cute, so I am depending on you to pull me back if I do get distracted."

"Oh, sure, okay." Changbin also chuckled. 

This new companion is adorable.

~

"Here's the last hut, and it belongs to Jisung." Changbin said, "He's the one who corrected me when I screamed at you."

"Yo!" Jisung popped out from the window, "That's me!"

"Eek! You scared me!" Felix yelped, "Are you always like that?"

"When I don't have work, yeah!" Jisung said, "But since Joonyoung hyung just told me to go on a patrol, I'm leaving."

"Don't trust him, he's always like this." Changbin said.

"Seo Changbin! I know your human age is older than me, but I can actually fight you!" Jisung yelled before diving into the clouds.

"He's kind of hilarious." Felix commented. Changbin nodded, "Yeah, he's the joke of the century."

"Come to think about it...Where do I live?"

"Ahh, right. Since Chan said he's busy, let's find Joonyoung hyung. He's also senior."

And that's what they did, and they got "Oh, we haven't built any new huts yet. Just live together." as the answer.

"Joonyoung hyung is kind of...humourous." Felix said.

"Uh, yeah, he can be a dork sometimes, but he's the nicest," Changbin explained.

~

"Whoa, you home is larger than I thought!" Felix exclaimed, jumping around the hut. Changbin hummed.

"Everyone's got a large home. The huts look smaller on the outside."

"That's cool!"

Someone knocked on the door, and Changbin went to open the door, revealing Joonyoung.

"I forgot to mention, since you're now basically the mentor, you're taking Felix on your patrolling." Joonyoung said. "And speaking of patrolling, go to Village Glow 15 minutes later for the job."

"Got it."


	2. Chapter 2

"This is Village Glow." Changbin introduced, "The villagers here are the nicest I've seen."

"Even during your human life?" Felix asked.

"Especially during my human life." Changbin sighed, "Humans are dirty beings."

"But Changbin hyungie is angel, so it must be something!"

"No, not really. Good people aren't necessary nice. Evil ones can be nice too. It's just that once they have their chance, they won't hesitate to stab you in your back."

"So the villagers aren't good?"

"From what I observe, I think they're good." Changbin smiled, "Don't worry. Back to my introduction. The village lies next to this river - Keeper."

"Keeper? That's a cute name~"

"Yeah. One of the villagers explained to me that they hope it can bless them so that children won't try to leave." Changnin explained. "We try our best to make their life wonderful."

"But what do we do, exactly?"

"Well, chase away devils." Changbin replied. "Those devils don't kill, but they can be very mischievious."

~

Felix is very enthusiastic, and a quick learner, so during the short patrolling session Changbincalready managed to teach him most of the things. His friendly nature also allows him to befriend all the Glow villagers.

When they got back, another new angel was born.

"Hello," Opposite to Felix, he's very shy, "Uh - my name is Yang Jeongin."

"Have you met our Head yet?" Changbin asked.

"Yeah..." Jeongin replied slowly, "Someone named Jisung did. But Chan hyung said he's not reliable enough and made me wait here..."

Changbin wheezed.

"I see. Did he ask you to do anything else?"

The newcomer shook his head.

"Well then, let's bring you to our senior."

~

After bringing Jeongin to Joonyoung, Changbin and Felix returned to the shorter's hut.

"Except for devils...do we need to work on other things?"

"I heard from Channie hyung that we also need to look out for werewolves and vampires, but they are not as common as devils." Changbin explained.

He absolutely admired how the younger was curious about everything, while not being a nuisance. For instance, Jisung is a nuisance sometimes. So much that even Joonyoung, the most patient of all of them, can get annoyed by him.

~

A week since Felix and Jeongin popped out from clouds, Changbin could see Jeongin being jumpy for  _something_ , but he couldn't pin-point what. Rather, Felix said he felt devil.

"Seems like a devil had touched him," Felix explained, "But I don't see any damage done."

"Where had he gone to?" Jisung asked.

"Uh..." Felix sniffed, "I smell scent from Mirror Valley."

"I'll go check," Joonyoung volunteered from behind, "It might be dangerous to you. Also, Jisung, go to Mount Awaken. There might be a problem there."

The two set off, and Changbin and Felix were left all alone.

"What will happen if any of the villagers or us got attacked by devils?" Felix asked.

"I don't know," Changbin replied anxiously, "That never happened. But I'll make sure they don't attack the villagers...or you."

Felix looked at him in surprise, "What?"

"Uh," Changbin just realized he might have spoke something...weird. But he didn't care anymore."Like, I'm gonna protect you. Because I kinda like you? You're sweet, nice, diligent, curious, passionate...the list can go forever."

Felix beamed, "You like me? Hyung, I like you too!"

"Really?" Changbin sighed in relief, "I'm scared if you would freak out, but that's lucky. Let's wait for Joonyoung hyung's and Jisung's news for now."


	3. Chapter 3

"So, Channie hyung told me to stay at Rock Cliff-" Jisung stopped when he saw the state the other two were in. "Are you two even listening?"

"Hmm? Of course. Chan ordered you to stay at Rock Cliff." Changbin replied.

"Good news that you heard this, but you two have been getting on my nerves recently." Jisung hissed, "You two! Your hands! Never! Separated! For even one damn second! What the heck?"

"Eh, how do humans called this? Dating?" Felix asked.

"YOU TWO ARE DATING? WHEN? HOW?"

"Sheesh, Jisung, you are too loud." Changbin wheezed, "No wonder Jeongin doesn't like you. It just happens naturally."

"Naturally? This can never happen naturally!" Jisung screeched, "Now spill!"

"How about no," Changbin deadpanned, "Go to work."

"Nuh-uh, I'm sure Channie hyung is interested in this juicy stuff as well." Jisung snorted. "You better watch out."

"I heard juicy stuff!" Chan literally popped up from nowhere, "Tell me about it."

"Don't you have work?" Changbin asked.

"Tea is more important, surely?" Chan retorted, and Jisung nodded aggressively in agreement.

"Ugh, fine. Felix and I are dating-"

"Ooh! Finally!" Chan exclaimed, "Do you know how long I've been waiting for this moment? You two look at each other so lovingly it's disgusting."

"Haha, sorry." Felix laughed, "Yeah. Binnie hyung is always nice to me and always watches out for me."

"You know it too?" Jisung asked Chan in disbelief, "Why am not I told anything? Except work? I feel betrayed."

"Sorry, I was too busy for other thing," Chan apologized, "But you have Jeongin."

"Jeongin ignores me," Jisung said bitterly. 

"Don't worry, Sungie!" Felix smiled, "You would definitely find someone soon!"

"Although I appreciate your statement, IT DOESN'T ENCOURAGE ME AT ALL WITH YOUR HANDS STILL INTERWINED!"

"Get into your mission quickly then, maybe you'd able to find someone without needing to watch our cheesy stuff," Changbin snickered.

Who knew Jisung was indeed to meet someone who was interested in him a few days later?

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: @NekomuraTsukiyo  
> Youtube: Nekomura Tsukiyo  
> Tumblr: @nekomura-tsukiyo  
> Wattpad: @NekomuraTsukiyo  
> Wtt backup account: @MoonNight912


End file.
